herofandomcom-20200223-history
Abraham Simpson
Abraham Jay "Abe" Simpson, often known simply as Grampa, is a fictional character in the animated television series The Simpsons. He is voiced by Dan Castellaneta and he is also the patriarch of the Simpson family, the father of Homer Simpson, and the grandfather of Bart, Lisa, and Maggie Simpson. In the 1000th issue of Entertainment Weekly, Abe was selected as the Grandpa for "The Perfect TV Family. Abe is a veteran of both World War I (by enlisting as a toddler) and World War II who was later sent to the Springfield Retirement Castle by Homer. He is known for his long, rambling stories and incompetence. He shares his name with Matt Groening's grandfather. However, Groening says he refused to name him, leaving it to other writers to choose a name. By coincidence, the writers chose the name Abraham. Role in The Simpsons Abraham Simpson is the father to Homer Simpson, father-in-law to Marge Simpson and grandfather to siblings Bart, Lisa and Maggie. Abe has also fathered two illegitimate children; a daughter named Abbie by a British woman named Edwina while in England during World War II, and Herbert Powell by a carnival prostitute. Abe has an older brother named Cyrus, who lives in Tahiti and has multiple native wives. He also has a younger brother named Chet, who owns an unsuccessful shrimp company. Abe was briefly married to Amber, the same woman Homer married on a drinking binge in Las Vegas. Abe has also been briefly married to Marge's sister, Selma Bouvier., though Homer was against it, and was once romantically linked to Marge's mother, Jacqueline Bouvier. Almost all of Abe's biographical information is supplied by himself. Many of his stories seem to be wildly inaccurate, often physically or historically impossible, and occasionally inconsistent even with each other, suggesting that Abe is quite senile. It is unknown where Abe was born. He claims that he came to America as a boy from the "Old country", but he cannot remember which country it was. Abe was raised in New York City with his parents, Orville J. Simpson and Yuma Hickman. Abe is a veteran of World War II, where he served as Master Sergeant of the Flying Hellfish unit. At the very end of war in Europe, Abe's unit "liberated" a stash of priceless art from surrendering German forces. The Flying Hellfish formed a tontine, and buried the art in a trunk at sea. Decades later, Montgomery Burns, the second surviving member of the unit, tried to murder Abe in order to get the art, prompting Abe to violate the tontine. When Abe and Bart retrieved the art from Mr. Burns, the State Department arrived to give the art to their rightful owner. Homer's mother, Mona Simpson, was married with Abe for several years. She became entranced with the hippie lifestyle after seeing Joe Namath's hair on television. She became a fugitive from justice after she abetted in the sabotage of a biological weapons research lab owned by Mr. Burns. To explain this to his then-six-year-old son, Abe said that Mona died while Homer was at the movies. Abe has a poor relationship with his son, who placed Abe in a nursing home as soon as he could, despite Abe selling his house in order to provide Homer with a mortgage, athough its strongly and recurringly suggested that, while caring, Abe was abusive towards Homer and he still didn't forgiven him for that. The Simpson family will often do their best to avoid unnecessary contact with Abe, but Homer has shown feelings of love for his father from time to time. Character Creation Matt Groening, creator of The Simpsons, wanted to have a character that was "really cranky" and old, and who complained a lot and invented stories to tell to children, so he created Abe. After naming the main characters after his own family members (except for Bart, an anagram of "brat", which he substituted for his own name), Groening refused to name Abe after his grandfather, Abraham Groening. He left it to the writers to choose a name and they chose "Abraham", not knowing that it was also the name of Groening's grandfather. Abe first appeared in the Simpsons short "Grampa and the Kids", which premiered on The Tracey Ullman Show on January 10, 1988. In the short, Abe tells his grandchildren stories of "the good old days". When they stop paying attention to him, he feigns his own death to recapture their attention. The Simpsons writer Al Jean commented that Abe is often the focus of pointed jokes about old people. He said the reason for that is because the staff is trying to illustrate how society mistreats the elderly, "and some of it is because people over 55 never watch our show". Bill Oakley and Josh Weinstein, former writers on the show, said that they liked to write episodes about Abe because they are "obsessed" with old people. Weinstein commented that they "both love old people and seem to really hate them at the same time". He also said that he "enjoys" to write for characters such as Abe and Mr. Burns because of their "out-datedness", and because he gets to use dictionaries for looking up "old time slang". Voice Abe's voice is performed by Dan Castellaneta, who also voices numerous other characters, including Homer Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Barney Gumble, Groundskeeper Willie, Mayor Quimby and Hans Moleman. Castellaneta was part of the regular cast of The Tracey Ullman Show and had previously done some voice-over work in Chicago alongside his wife Deb Lacusta. Castellaneta likes to stay in character during recording sessions, and tries to visualize a scene in his mind so that he can give the proper voice to it. The episode "Grampa vs. Sexual Inadequacy" (season six, 1994) featured many interactions between Abe and Homer, so Castellaneta therefore had to talk to himself when he recorded the voices for that episode. Castellaneta said it is hard for him to do Grampa's voice because it is "wheezy and airy". Personality Abe is an old, grizzled, periodically incontinent and quite senile man, who lives in the Springfield Retirement Castle, a sad, lonely place filled with demented, crippled and depressed old people. His closest friend appears to be Jasper, a fellow Retirement Castle resident. He often shares long-winded recollections about his past, many of which are often far-fetched rants. Among Abe's stories are the time he chased Kaiser Wilhelm II in 1922, the time John D. Rockefeller dropped silver dollars on him while floating in a Zeppelin, various times spent harassing Springfield's Irish immigrant community, listening to Thomas Edison recite the alphabet over the radio, when President Grover Cleveland spanked him on two nonconsecutive occasions,29 and when he "took a shot" at President Theodore Roosevelt. He also claims to have served in World War I, albeit as a small child. He states he is a member and carries the membership cards of the Elks, the Masons, the Communists, the Stonecutters and for some reason unbeknownst to him he carries a card listing him as the president of the Gay and Lesbian Alliance. He spends a good deal of his time writing complaint letters. He once wrote to the President, complaining that there were too many states, and requesting that they get rid of three of them, simultaneously insisting that he was "not a crackpot". He also wrote to "the sickos at Modern Bride Magazine" about his disgust at not seeing "one wrinkled face" or "a single toothless grin" in the publication. He also owns a 49-star American flag, because of his unexplained hatred of the state of Missouri: "I'll be deep in the cold, cold ground before I recognize Missourah." Abe claims to have attempted to kill Adolf Hitler on two occasions, one when he threw a javelin at him in the 1936 Summer Olympics, which barely missed and instead struck a would-be Hitler assassin, and once when he attempted to shoot him with a sniper rifle, missing only by a few centimeters due to unintentional interference by Montgomery Burns. Before taking the shot, he said to himself, "Now they'll never be able to save your brain, Hitler." Many of Abe's war stories contradict each other, as some have him serving in the Army, while others portray him having been in the Navy. He is also shown serving in both the European Theater and Pacific Theater, as well as witnessing many historical events and personally encountering Adolf Hitler. Abe claimed to have performed a drag show onstage to Hitler when he was caught many miles behind enemy lines. Bart called him out on the accuracy of his encounter with Hitler, in which Abe did say that the story was not true but then admitted that he did wear a dress during a period in the 1940s. In a bizarre flashback of World War II, Abe is seen coordinating tank movements through a minefield. He signals one tank to drive directly into a mine (and explode) and signals another tank in the opposite direction off a cliff. Because of his bumbling actions in the war, he ironically claims he was awarded the Iron Cross, which was an award given by the Germans. Another war story shows him on the Motor Torpedo Boat PT-109 with a young John F. Kennedy. He says he was "the first to discover his terrible secret" after Kennedy mutters to himself, "Ich bin ein Berliner"; a phrase, in reality, Kennedy did not say until 20 years later. Hearing Kennedy speaking German, Abe proclaims, "He's a Nazi!" He and other sailors aboard the PT-109 then attack Kennedy. He also states that he never thought himself capable of shooting down a German plane but states, "Last year, I proved myself wrong." In episode "Simpsons Christmas Stories", he is a Navy pilot. Abe also is soundly rooted in his antiquated ways: "The metric system is the tool of the devil! My car gets 40 rods to the hogshead and that's the way I likes it." (This is approximately .002 mpg, 10.5 feet per gallon, or 0.8 meters per liter). Like many of his fellow Retirement Castle residents, Abe is a devoted follower of Matlock.19 He seems to believe Matlock is a real person, suggesting they call him in to solve real-life crimes. During a Matlock public appearance, Abe and Jasper swipe Matlock's pills, which were needed to prevent him from having a spastic heart failure. Once, reflecting on his lifetime, he lamented it as terribly boring and full of unruly teenagers, but then decided it was alright because "we did have two shows with Andy Griffith" Reception Commendations Nancy Basile of About.com named Abe the fifth best character of The Simpsons, calling him a "perfect stereotypical old person". In the 1000th issue of Entertainment Weekly, Abe was selected as the "Grandpa for The Perfect TV Family". Joe Rhodes of TV Guide considered Abe's most memorable line to be "If I'm not back at the home by nine, they declare me legally dead and collect my insurance." Dan Castellaneta has won two Primetime Emmy Awards in the Outstanding Voice-Over Performance category for voicing various characters, including Abe. The first was awarded in 1992 for the episode "Lisa's Pony", and the second in 2004 for "Today I Am A Clown". In 2010, Castellaneta was nominated for the award for voicing Abe and Homer in the episode "Thursdays with Abie". The Simpsons writer David Mirkin said that one of his favorite jokes on the show is the one where Abe cycles down the street in high speed and shouts that he feels young again, and is then knocked flying from his bicycle after a doll's head flies into the spokes and falls into an open grave.28 In a review of the Abe-centric episode "Lady Bouvier's Lover", Patrick Bromley of DVD Verdict said that he is "never terribly interested" in episodes that revolve around Abe, because he believes Abe is "great as a background character, but less so when he takes center stage." DVD Movie Guide's Colin Jacobson said in a review of the same episode that Abe is "always fun" and "it’s nice to see him in an ebullient mood, at least for a while." Analysis A seated man wearing a cap smiles as he looks into the distance. His hands are crossed. Writer David Mirkin thinks that what makes Abe funny is that the "boring" and "tedious" things he says are "actually funny" in the context of the boredom and the tedium. Mirkin thinks it is hard to make a "boring" and "tedious" character, such as Abe, funny. He believes that what ultimately makes Abe funny is that the things he says are "actually funny" in the context of the boredom and the tedium. Anne-Marie Barry and Chris Yuill, the authors of the book Understanding the Sociology of Health, commented that in episodes in which Abe appears, the comedy content is often generated by Abe falling asleep at "inopportune" moments or "embarking" on long rambling stories about his youth. "Instances such as these match popular stereotypes that all old people are 'demented' and in poor health," they wrote. Alan S. Brown and Chris Logan wrote in The Psychology of The Simpsons that Abe has the least amount of "power" in the Simpson family, and that he is treated as little more than a child and is often ignored. The family frequently laughs at his "failing" memory and his "ineffectual" attempts to get what he wants. They added that Abe is left behind, forgotten, and rarely invited to spend time with the family. The authors commented that he is "not without influence, but he certainly does not play the traditional grandfather role in the family hierarchy." Brown and Logan also wrote that Abe had a considerable influence in the formation of Homer's character, and that flashbacks in The Simpsons show what an "angry", "critical" father he was to Homer. "He yelled, used corporal punishment, and constantly belittled Homer's attempts to have fun, date, and excel at various activities," they added. The authors said that Homer tries "in vain" to repair his relationship with Abe and continuously seeks for his approval, but Abe continues to be "as critical as ever". In his book Understanding the Psychology of Diversity, author Bruce Evan Blaine wrote that Abe is typically portrayed as a "doddering", "senile", and "dependent" person who is a "trivial" and "often disposable figure" in his son's life Merchandising Playmates Toys created two Abe Simpson action figures for the World of Springfield series. The first, released in May 2000, depicts Abe in his usual appearance. The second, "Sunday Grampa", was released in June 2002, and depicts Abe in his Sunday church clothes. Alongside the television series, Abe regularly appears in issues of Simpsons Comics, which were first published on November 29, 1993 and are still issued monthly. Abe also plays a role in The Simpsons Ride, launched in 2008 at Universal Studios Florida and Hollywood. Similar Heroes *Grandpa Marvin Marsh (South Park) *The King (Disney's Cinderella) *John Herbert '' (Family Guy)'' *Archimedes Q. Porter (Disney's Tarzan) *Merlin (Disney's The Sword in the Stone) *Mr. Ping (Kung-Fu Panda series) *Obi-Wan Kenobi '' (Star Wars series)'' *Grandpa Joe (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) *Alfred Pennyworth (Batman series) *Nigel Powers (Austin Powers in Goldmember) *Henry Jones Sr. (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusades) *Jor-El (Superman series) *Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Ox-King and Master Roshi (Dragon Ball) Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Parents Category:Inept Heroes Category:Grandparents Category:Retired Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Male Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Father of a villain Category:Big Good Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Futurama Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Insecure Heroes Category:World War 2 Heroes Category:Good Santa Category:Pessimists Category:Anti Nazis Category:Child Nurturer Category:In love heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes